Rise Of The Dragon Guardian
by ric castle
Summary: Hey Guys, Castle here. Sorry i haven't been on for a while because of school & such. I had to take the original down and redo it so here it is.
1. Carter & Lily: Witch Hunters

**Rise of the Dragon **

**By Rick Castle **

_**Just so you know I was thinking of Rise of the Guardians & Kung Fu Panda so like, review, & subscribe. I do not own the characters or the movies; they belong to DreamWorks. Some original characters are mine and not mine; I would like to thank Black Raider for letting me borrow her ideas. This story takes place after our heroes have defeated pitch and Ke-Pa. Thought it was over think again! They will be seeking revenge. Relationships will be tested; lives at stake, secrets revealed & the return of three good guys. Only new life can defeat death. **_

Chapter one: Carter & Lily: Witch Hunters

It has been three months after the guardians have defeated Pitch Black. North is sharping his battle sabers, Tooth & her little sprites were talking about celebrity canines, Bunny is painting the Australian country flag on an egg, Sandy is playing a sand version of angry birds & that leaves us with Jack Frost, Jack is drawing a snowy owl on a window that he froze. Jack carefully took the drawing off the window and watched it soar through the factory nearly hitting a yeti and with one final nosedive of the owl, the bird exploded with snow flurries falling from the explosion.

"Jack! Get down here quick!" yelled Tooth.

Jack gently landed next to bunny like a feather.

"The man in the moon is choosing a new guardian." North said while rubbing his belly.

Out of the floorboards came a giant crystal and next thing you know a beam of moonlight shines through the jewel and a figure in the shape of an otter with a star on her forehead.

"Lily?" Tooth said in shock.

That was not it just then a German shepherd appeared it was Carter.

"Carter?!" Bunny yelled.

_***Flashback* **_

_**Carter and his best friend Lily were going to going to San Antonio, Texas for a graduation date. Carter was a German shepherd with a built body; he was smart, and athletic. He had a friend her name was Lily. Lily was a North American otter whose fur was black as a raven with a star on her forehead, beautiful, smart, athletic, sly & cunning. **_

"_**Carter! Make sure you call me when you and Lily get there!" Carter's mother barked. **_

"_**Okay mom!" Carter barked back. **_

_**Carter had a Cadillac Escalade and he was excited. **_

"_**Lily let's go." **_

"_**Carter do you have everything? Cash, credit debit cards, emergency tools, mace, 9 millimeter, cell phone, global positioning system, the whole nine yards?" Carter's mom said. **_

"_**Yes I have everything I need mom." Carter kissed his mom. **_

_**As I turned the key of the ignition, I hear my mom saying buckle up! **_

_**We drove out of the driveway, as they left the street I looked back at her for one last time before our unknown fate, Mom saw a red substance, and it was transmission fluid. **_

_**Lily and I were driving until my cell phone rang; my mom was calling me because the escalade was leaking transmission fluid. **_

"_**Lily, go to the bathroom while we stop at a gas station, okay?" I said while holding her webbed hand. **_

"_**Okay my big, strong German shepherd." The otter said while responding with a passionate French kiss. **_

_**The love birds got out of the Cadillac **_

_**And entered the Valero gas station, Carter was getting some engine transmission fluid, anti-freeze & some snacks. **_

"_**Lily I can't wait to tell you how much fun we are going to have in San Antonio; we are going to the Alamo, Ripley's museum & a bunch of other things." Carter said while driving.**_

"_**Watch it!" Lily shouted as I was about to hit a Chrysler. **_

"_**Sorry I was not thinking." James giggled. **_

_**Then out of know where this homeless man had a bunch of bottles and it looked into my eyes as if he was going to murder me, then he got startled by the sound of aluminum cans falling out of his paper bag. We drove away from him because he looked creepy. **_

"_**Carter? Can I put some music on?" Lily asked him as she was about to touch the knob to the radio.**_

"_**It's doesn't matter my sweet otter." Carter said while driving. **_

_**As the couples were driving; on the right side of the freeway there was this teenager 19 maybe and he was revving his engine on a '65 Ford Mustang and was hitting on Lily and she didn't like it. **_

_**Lily gave him a smile and shot the bird at him, and I did the same to him and I sped away. **_

_**Pile Up! Pile Up! There was a school bus full of teenagers yelling that because they were going to University of Corpus Christi for the basketball tournament. **_

"_**Okay that was weird." I thought to myself.**_

"_**Look At that douche bag. He's drinking a beer." Lily said while pointing at him. **_

_**He was driving a truck full of Budweiser and the sign said "Drink Responsibly" **_

"_**Oh yeah that's real responsible." I said in sarcasm, as that was happening lily turned on the radio and Highway to hell was playing. I felt a little scared, with paranoia in my eyes, I told her to please change that song. **_

_**I was thinking of my mother and father, and then. **_

"_**This place is about to blow!" the radio static played. **_

_**Then a squad car was passing us and we were okay. **_

_**There was this '05 impala whose engine was coughing exhaust.**_

"_**Ever hear of the Ozone Lair Asshole?!" Lily shouted out her window. **_

_**Then out of the blue a trucker carrying logs goes past us and is way ahead of me and the cop car, I was afraid. **_

"_**Oh Carter look, it's a full moon." The otter said **_

"_**I only saw a crescent moon in the day time as well." I said**_

_**Out of nowhere the truck that was carrying the logs, the chain broke and all of the logs came rolling off the flatbed and killing everyone in its way. **_

"_**Oh my God!" I screamed nearly hitting a log. **_

_**We thought we were going to make it but my front left tire smashed into the end of a cut log; I lost control and my Caddie somersaulted while flipping over and landing on the side into a field's barbed wire fence & the mustang who I flipped him the bird hydroplaned and crashed into the truck that was delivering the logs gas tank.**_

_***Explosion* **_

_**As me and lily looked in horror we saw the man from the mustang getting burned alive by the fire of diesel.**_

_**A jeep was driving full speed in front of us, with horror in our eyes we looked at the moon and thought of our families before the collision. **_

_**Lily screamed in terror, as I looked in her eyes. With the last few seconds of my death clock ticking away, **_

"_**Lily I-"I got cut off by the collision of the jeep hitting us head on. **_

_***Song on the radio plays***_

_I close my eyes  
only for a moment, and the moments gone  
all my dreams  
pass before my eyes of curiosity  
Dust in the wind  
All they are is dust in the wind_

_Same old song  
Just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do  
Crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see  
Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind_

_Don't hang on  
nothing lasts forever, but the earth and sky  
it slips away  
and all your money won't another minute buy_

_Dust in the wind  
all we are is dust in the wind  
Dust in the wind  
everything is dust in the wind  
Dust in the wind _

_**It has been five hours since the pile up; my parents and Lily's parents were shocked to see our vehicle crushed by another one. **_

"_**CARTER!" My mother yelled as she came running towards the gurney carrying me in a black body bag. **_

"_**LILY!" Lily's father screamed in terror as she saw her daughter come out of the truck and being pulled out by a gurney taken into an ambulance for a broken wrist. **_

"_**Father!" Lily screamed as she saw her dad coming to see her.**_

"_**Dad? Where's Carter?!" She asked while trembling. **_

"_**Lily I don't know how to tell you but he's-"Lily's dad was cut off to see carter's Body being carried into the Mortician truck. **_

"_**Carter!" She screamed in horror as she saw his lifeless body. **_

_**She tried to run to him but a cop held her. But little did the cop know that she swiped his pistol and pointed it at her chest, **_

"_**Mrs. Gonzalez, Dad! Tell mom I love her and everyone too!" as she said that she pulled the trigger. **_

_***gunshot***_

_**Lily landed into the soft grass; holding the cops nine millimeter in her hand she bled out hitting a very bad blood artery. **_

_**Two months later there came two spirits, one in the shape of a German shepherd and another one in the shape of an otter. These were the spirits of Carter & Lily. **_

_***End of flashback* **_

Present day

Santa Monica pier, as Lily was drinking a 5-hour energy drink and Carter was fiddling with a claw game.

"You lose!" the claw game said while laughing at me.

I was pretty pissed off.

"I hate this game!" Carter said while kicking the money slot.

"Ghost powers you dumbbell." Carter said to himself

Carter when through the glass to get what he wanted, a stuffed otter that looked like Lily except it had a silver cape and a silver mask to cover her identity. Carter had his knapsack the one he had from the day of the I-35 major pile up, and he grabbed the otter and placed it in his bag that had an extension charm on it which he placed it after he came back from the dead.

"Lily you are going to like this." I said while smiling.

As carter placed the otter in his bag he went to the money compartment and took all of the money and put it in his wallet and walked out of the claw game like a boss with his bag.

"Carter." Lily said feeling the cool summer breeze of the California air.

"Lily." I responded to the raven black otter.

As I walked up to her, there was the sign of a little girl crying because she lost at a booth game. She wanted that dolphin really bad.

So I walked up to the booth and snatched the dolphin off the shelf without getting caught and I saw the little girl who lost and I placed it next to her with a note.

"_Don't cry. Kid I feel you pain, and whenever you feel lonely think of this dolphin I gave you. A friend,"_

I walk off and go talk to lily; suddenly my ears perk up.

"Lily. Get ready I think we got company!" I said while pulling my AK-47 out.

There was 24 witches attacking the pier; 12 on land & 12 in the air. Lily pulled out a chain like whip with little blades on them.

"Let's get these Bitches!" I said while loading my AK-47 and Uzi.

One of the witches flew down nearly grabbing a kid I looked at her and as she was about to snatch the child I fired two bullets, one went into her chest and the other into her neck; the impact was intenses she got knocked off her broomstick.

"Have a nice flight!" I said while picking up her broom and shooting her at point blank range in the face.

Lily pulled out her crossbow. Rapid fire shot out of her crossbow lily nailed three aerial witches while standing on a roof.

The three witches fell off there broomsticks & they fell out of the sky like a fighter planes getting shot down.

"Lily! Heads up!" I screamed at her.

Four witches came swooping down nearly knocking her off the pier, luckily she ducked and as she recovered instantly she shot three of the witches who dive bombed her, in the back with her Colt .45 six shooter revolver & crossbow.

_***Screaming pain* **_

Then out of the blue one of the four threw a fire bomb at me.

"Oh shit!" I yelled before being a pile of fried chicken.

"Really?!" I screamed at them while shooting them out of the sky one by one.

"Welcome to California Mother F-!" Lily shouted as she blown eleven witches with her machine gun.

"Yeah we got them!" we said in unison

The other one who was standing looked in horror 23 of her sister.

"Uh-oh one's getting away!" I said while looking at her.

Just then I saw an aluminum baseball bat and I ran & hid behind a corner stealthfully. The last witch grabbed her dead sister's broom from her dead sister's hand and tried to fly out of there. But Carter had the bat ready and as the witch was flying near the entrance carter had giving her a powerful swing to the face.

Carter had hit the witch so hard she had flown off and her broomstick landed under the Santa Monica Pier sign while she crashed head on into a bench.

"You dropped something." I said while stepping on her broomstick.

Lily had a fishing net and hogged tied her and placed her in the net struggling like a fish. The two witch slayers hung the witch from a pole and were looking at her.

"Lily your lip it's bleeding." I said while giving her my handkerchief wiping the blood off of her lip.

"She look's angry." Lily said while seeing her struggling to get out of the net.

"Are you kidding? With a face like that, I'd be angry too." I said with a sarcastic grin.

I looked at the squirming witch in the net, and I got fed up.

"Will you shut up?!" I said while hitting her in the face with the butt of my shotgun.

"Wow! Looks like I found a brumby couple." Said a person with an Aussie accent.

Lily and I turned around to see Bunnymund.

"Bunny!" we said in unison.

_**Hey guys Ric Castle here saying that I would like to thank Black Raider for letting me borrow her OC's and letting her be part of the story. This chapter was based off Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters & Final Destination 2. Like, comment & subscribe. Just so you know I had to take down the orignal chapter and refix it. Because some didn't make sense. **_


	2. Enemies Unite

**This chapter involves stuff from Power Rangers, Sucker Punch, and Swat Kats with a hint of Final Destination II. Review comment & suggest ideas, no flames please.**

**Rise of the Dragon**

**Rick Castle**

Chapter two: enemies unite

"North would like to see you two." Bunny said while picking his nail with his boomerang.

"What did we do now?" I groaned while holding lily's arm.

In a blink of an eye Lily & I have disappeared and appearing into the workshop were North, Tooth, Jack, Sandy & Bunny were waiting for us.

"There they are, Carter & Lily!" North said with a thick Russian accent.

"Hello North, Sandy, Tooth, Jack & Bunny. You summoned us here because we done something really bad?" I said while listening to my wristwatch ticking.

"No because we have seen what you have done at the pier, especially you carter." North said while taking a cookie from an elf.

"_**Oh shit I think he seen me steal from the arcade machine and toke all of the money." I said in my head without a nervous face. **_

"You had done a good thing." North said while rubbing his beard.

***Phew***

"I've seen you winning a prize for that little girl and protecting the children of the pier from the nasty witch attack." North said with his thick Russian accent.

As Lily was talking to Tooth because about what she was before she died.

"Open up I want to see your teeth!" Tooth said with her chirpy voice.

"Okay, if you say so." The otter responded.

Tooth was fiddling in my girlfriend's mouth and looking at her white teeth.

"Wow, your teeth are really white as a sheet & sparkle like glitter." Tooth said while wiping her finger on herself getting the otter salvia off it.

"Carter & Lily. We have summoned you two here because-"North said and getting cut off by the two love birds.

"Hey, are we on the Nice List?" Lily & Carter said in Unison.

"On Nice list? Ha, you two love birds hold the record." North said while looking at the moon.

"You two. Are here by Guardians!" North said with perfect timing.

A couple of yeti's & elves came out with torches and instruments playing "Raider's March" and North came holding a big leather book with the letter G on it.

"Carter, you are the strong & bravest you have the body of a Cheetah and the heart of a Lion. Do you solemnly swear to protect the children of the world? Do you also swear to use your powers for good would you follow your fellow guardians into battle?" North said while reading it with the initiation oath to us with his Russian accent.

I knelt with my right covered hand balled up into a fist applied to my heart.

"Yes Sir, I will go where ever you and the others will go & I will take care of them incase they get injured Sir." I responded with my eyes closed and head facing the ground.

"I hear by placing you guardian!" North said while taking his battle sabers and touching both of my shoulder like a princess would do to a knight in armor. He then turned towards Lily.

"Lily, you are the smartest & cunning you have the brains of a wolf and slyness of a red fox. Do you solemnly swear to protect the children of the world? Do you also swear to use your powers for good & follow your fellow guardians into battle?" North also asked lily as she curtsied to North.

"I swear on my whole life I'll go where ever you want me to go." The black otter said.

"I here by pronounce you two guardians!" North said while placing his book back on the shelf.

As the elves and Yeti's were about to do their thing the man in the moon has shone his light on the two new guardians and two vortexes' swirled around them and we were wearing Samurai like outfits.

"Lily, your outfit it's beautiful." I said while looking at her helmet.

Lily was wearing a silver samurai suit. Except what was on her chest like guard, it was a shield. On her shield had a grey wolf on it. My outfit was the same except mine was white & on the chest guard had a white tiger.

"Carter, you are the white tiger. Brave like a lion, fierce like a tiger, & sharp like a cheetah." Bunny said while patting my back.

"Lily, you are the wolf. Sly as a fox, wise as an Owl & tough as a bull." Bunny said while shaking her paw.

Everyone stared in awe of the new Guardians wardrobe.

_***Meanwhile***_

_**Somewhere in the abyss of the underworld laid Ke-Pa in pig form sitting on a boulder thinking of revenge to get on the stupid flabby panda and the valley of peace. Sitting on a chair lays another villain. Pitch was angry with the guardians for destroying him and his plans to make the children of the world stop being in the guardians. **_

"_**Stupid Guardians!" the boogeyman said while he threw a dark sand version of a knife at Jack Frost's face.**_

"_**I can't believe that stupid panda & German shepherd defeated the dragon of darkness!" he screamed after throwing his cup of green tea at a solid black wall. **_

_**The two enemies went on a stroll through the underworld when Pitch saw an old pig heading towards him as he sat the bench. **_

"_**Do you mind if I sit here, I'm a bit tired of walking?" Ke –Pa said to Pitch **_

"_**No please sit." Pitch said to the elderly pig. **_

"_**I'm Pitch." The boogeyman said while holding out his hand to him**_

"_**I'm Ke-Pa," the pig said while shaking the other enemy's hand. **_

"_**I am the boogeyman, I been defeated by the stupid guardians." He said while playing with his locket.**_

"_**I am the dragon of darkness I've got defeated by Po the dragon warrior & a mysterious warrior of Jade & Gold." He said while spitting.**_

"_**It looks like we have something in common; I was wondering a team up?" Pitch said while holding out his charcoal black hand. **_

"_**Yes I accept this offer once I return into my real form I will release my brothers & sisters, and we will work together. To rule the world!" Ke-Pa laughed demonically with fire in his eyes and begins to choke on his laugh. **_

"_**Not too soon to have fun under the moon with dark sand." Pitch said while making a giant cavalry out of dark sand with demonic cavalry men riding them into battle. **_

"_**TOGETHER WE WILL RULE THE WORLD. REVENGE!" the two villains of darkness yelled in unison. **_

Lily & I walked around and then all of a sudden there was an alarm.

"Guardians report to the command center immediately." Said a very familiar voice over the intercom.

"Do my ears deceive me or is that Dr. Katherine Manx I'd just heard?" I said out loud.

The German shepherd and otter ran towards their destination and waiting for them were the other guardians and I saw a couple of familiar faces.

"Commander Kruger!" Lily gasped in awe.

"Dr. Manx?" I barked happily.

"Lily, Carter. I've summoned you two up here because my belly sensed a disturbance in the force." North said his stomach gurgled.

"Or maybe you had way too much sugar cookies." I said under my breath.

"I heard that!" North barked at me.

"Sorry." I responded.

"B-squad brought us this security tape and look at it." The feline scientist said to me.

"Okay Dr. I'm on it like green on beans." I said while pulling up an office chair and placed the security footage of a scuba diving store being attacked by a twister of black sand.

"Whoa!" I said while revealing the tape. I began to rewind it and use better technology I've had and played it on my super tricked out laptop and I began to see it as if it was crystal clear.

"Son of a Nutcracker!" Exclaimed North.

"Pitch!" the guardians said in unison but me & lily stayed quiet.

"That's impossible I thought he was sent on the highway to hell? Bunny said.

"Bunny!" I barked at him literally.

This is very bad. Carter & Lily will have to face their biggest challenge than killing witches. Fighting an army of nightmares.

"Wait, who is that next to Pitch?" Kruger said to me, as I looked really close, my eyes grew big.

I began to run towards to door where I left my knapsack and I was rummaging through it and I found a giant scrapbook of my trip to china with my high school seal on it and I snapped one picture of the same old man.

"You got to be fuckin' kidding me?" I said in disbelief.

"Carter!" Kruger barked at me as I looked in horror.

"Ke-Pa!" I said while seeing trouble.

_***Flashback***_

_**As the high school students were staying in the valley of peace. There was commotion outside the hotel between a panda and an old pig. **_

"_**What's going on?" I asked my roommate whom I was sharing a hotel room with. **_

"_**I don't know." My roommate replied while putting his ear buds in. **_

_**I exit the hotel and ask a random villager to know what was going on. **_

"_**The Dragon Warrior is fighting Ke-Pa, master demon." A duck said to me. **_

"_**That's Ke-Pa? But that's an old man!" I retorted back at him.**_

_**As the fight was getting extreme the old man was getting a brutal beating by an opponent twice his size, I then run up to the pig that lies on the ground. **_

"_**Are you okay?" I said while holding my paw out for him to take so I can pick him up and out of the blue a goat threw an apple at my head. **_

"_**Ouch! Who threw that?" I yelled while helping the defenseless pig to his feet and rubbing my head. **_

"_**Your defending the devil!" a random goose squawked at me and the villagers looked really pissed off.**_

_**I wiped the apple chunks off my hoodie and walked to the goat that assaulted me with fruit, I looked at him and I had a look to kill. **_

"_**Throw an apple at me one more time see what happen-" I got cut off in mid-sentence when he spat on me. **_

_**Now he was really going to get it. **_

"_**Hold this." I said while giving him my wallet. **_

"_**Why?" the goat asked and in a split second I gave him a sucker punch. **_

_**The crowd started oohing and awing, and then the dragon warrior saw what was happening. **_

"_**Never spit on a man from the south unless you want an ass whoopin'!" I said while getting in his face and I kick his back. **_

_**The goat moaned in pain as I walk away. **_

"_**Hey!" an old man yelled at me, but it was a different voice. **_

_**An elephant said to me while the others were aiding the goat I gave a fat lip to. **_

"_**Young man why did you punch this old man?" he said while his trunk was pointing to the knocked out goat. **_

"_**Who are you?" I said looking at him. **_

"_**I'm Constable Hu and you assaulted a person." He said while pointing his riding crop at my snout. **_

"_**Yeah I did because he spat on me trunk-boy! Where I come from and where I go when you spit on a man from the south that is a sign of disrespect." I barked at him making his crop wiggle. **_

"_**I don't care!" he retorted back at me while the part of the crop nearly hit my nose. **_

"_**If you don't get that thing out of my face I'm going to shove it up you so far your going to taste the leather!" I growled at him while batting the thing out of my way. **_

"_**You are under arrest you are going calm down in the jail until you can be released!" Hu responded while trying to put handcuffs on me. **_

"_**Hey! Why don't you go choke on a bag of peanuts before you get you ass kicked." I said in his face with a warning growl. **_

_**I walked away and then the villagers were screaming in horror. **_

"_**What the hell?" I said to myself while looking from behind a corner and this giant Chinese dragon was holding an elderly red panda I then recognized was Master Shifu. **_

"_**Oh my god!" I whispered. **_

_**I ran to my hotel and I went to my room and to find something useful I packed my Morpher. It had the DragonZord power coin in it and I ran to the square. As the old master was being tossed like a rag doll I picked up a rock and threw it at his eyeball. He screamed in agony and was pretty mad. **_

"_**Who dares? Assaults the Great & all-powerful Ke-Pa!" the overgrown salamander yelled. **_

"_**I did you hot head!" I screamed while throwing a brick at his neck. **_

"_**What is that Teenager doing? He's messing with supernatural bull." Master Shifu said. **_

"_**Okay little punk you will fear my wrath!" he said while looking down at me. **_

"_**There are two dragons in the Valley of peace and you aren't one of them! IT'S MORPHING TIME!" I said while pulling out my morpher and Po the dragon warrior stood by me. **_

"_**DRAGONZORD!" I screamed while doing the movements. **_

_**I was transformed into the green ranger wearing my dragon shield. **_

"_**Whoa!" the demonic dragon and panda said in unison. **_

_**Po was standing by my side, as Po & I got into battle stances he slapped us telepathically. **_

"_**You think you two weaklings think you can defeat me?" he said while glaring at Po and me. **_

_**As he was looking at me, Po was thrown into an apple cart.**_

"_**Alright punk-"Ke-Pa looked in shocked to find the green ranger out of his telepathic grasp. **_

_**The furious five, Shifu & Po looked up to see me on a roof. **_

"_**Time for the real DragonZord Power!" I said while pulling out a flute like dagger. **_

_**I begin to summon the DragonZord by playing "March of the Dragon" bubbles started to form in the giant lake and a machine like dragon surfaces and screams. **_

_**The DragonZord looked like a machine like Godzilla & screamed in battle. As it came I began to jump onto its head and enter the cock pit. **_

"_**Time to boogey with metallic Godzilla!" I said with a cocky smirk.**_

_**Ke-Pa started by swinging his claws at me but luckily I dodge them and I grabbed one and I Judo flipped him and he landed on his back.**_

"_**You think you can defeat me?" he screamed after he spat out fire. **_

"_**Ouch! That does it!" I said after my body wasn't shaking. **_

"_**DragonZord rockets away!" I screamed after pointing my finger at the dragon. **_

_**The giant hand extended out and the finger tips transformed into missiles. The rockets shot out and we're flying towards the demonic dragon. Ten of my missiles have knocked him off his feet. **_

"_**You can't defeat me I am the powerful dragon ever!" Ke-Pa said after getting up. **_

_**I was winning and the next thing you know my machine was on the ground and I was out of the cockpit too. **_

_**Po was by me luckily I had unsheathed my three lucky swords. My first sword looked like a double bladed katana attached to each other, the second sword was a pirate cutlass, & the last one looked like a knight's sword. Po needed a weapon I have given him what looked like a disk launcher but the disks were china stars highly explosive, the other ones were Shurikens very sharp chakarams. **_

"_**Po let's take him down, oh and I want that back." I gave him my disk launcher and we were ready for combat. **_

_**The final battle was beginning. **_

"_**CHARGE!" I screamed. As I did a leap of faith towards the over grown lizard. But his whisker batted me & I went flying into a wall. **_

"_**Hey!" Po screamed!**_

_**Ke-Pa looked at him and Po aimed his launcher at the dragon and he looked a little surprised. **_

"_**Bite this!" he screamed as he fired semi rounds of ammunition. The demonic dragon was getting pierced left and right and was getting burnt by the exploding acid bombs. **_

"_**Yeah eat that you ugly mother!" Po said while the last part was censored by the sound of rapid fire. **_

_**The dragon was getting a major beating and something started to happen, our Chi began to blend with each other's Chi & we jumped so far up our chi was hitting him like a piñata getting a beating. **_

_**My sword & Po's belly shot chi at him. **_

"_**You can't defeat me! You two are nothing but dirt, worms & even mortal!" Ke-Pa roared. **_

"_**Skadoosh!" **_

"_**Off with you head!" we screamed in unison. And a big ball of light appeared and the demonic dragon was slayed for good. **_

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

"That's impossible." I said with horror in my eyes.

"Nothing is impossible Carter; you can't cheat your enemies." Kruger said to me.

"Bull shit! You told me enemies have certain designs. T-Bone, Razor, & I have cheated and defeated enemies not once but dozens of times; if their designs are flawed they could be beaten." I said with a fire in my voice.

I was pissed off & shocked at the same time, I wanted to punch a hole in the wall but I saw an elf laughing at me and I kicked it like a football.

"Okay we got a really big problem." Dr. Manx said while taking out the flash drive.

_**Wow this took longer than I thought.**_ __


End file.
